Do I Look Stupid?
by DittyWrites
Summary: A short but sweet bit of femslash for Query/Echo since they deserve so much better than canon has given them.


It wasn't often that Diedre and Nina had a little time to themselves but they were always happy to grasp the opportunity. Edward had disappeared to a meeting of some kind and he had specifically requested them to keep an eye on their hideout while he was gone. Their usual downtime tasks, such as cleaning their preferred guns and conducting a quick inventory check of their arsenal, were completed in record time and they were now left to their own devices.

Which soon amounted to little else than lying on the couch together, enjoying their rare moment of peace.

"Did you remember to re-lock the hideout?" Nina asked, hissing slightly as Diedre used her nails to scratch lightly down the length of her arm and back up again.

Sighing exaggeratedly, Deidre moved her body so that she could lie fully atop the questioning brunette, "C'mon Nina! Do I look stupid?" She quirked an eyebrow in challenge.

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" Nina answered mischievously, as she tried to unpin her arms from Diedre's strong hands.

Tutting at the attempt, Diedre dipped her head down to bite gently at Ninas' collarbone as she kept her pinned.

Humming contentedly, Nina continued to struggle until she had successfully freed one hand which she quickly used to pull Diedre's ponytail, shocking the blonde into releasing her other hand. Moving before Diedre could retaliate, she then pushed herself upwards until she was close enough to catch Diedre's lips in her own.

Pleased with the sudden change in circumstance, Diedre followed Nina's lips as she lay back against the couch again. Pulling away for a second, she placed her hands behind her back and started to unhook the clips of her bra as Nina did the same.

Sharing a heated glance as they both mentally planned out the fun ahead, their nimble hands made quick work of the fiddly task. However, before they could finish the last hook, their actions were interrupted by the sudden ringing of a phone inside the virtually silent hideout.

Muttering as she untangled herself from Nina, Diedre quickly re-hooked her bra and removed the small ringing phone from the pocket of her abandoned jacket, which had been left laying on the floor beside the pair.

"Hey boss!" She announced loudly into the receiver as she tried to regulate her breathing, "Nah we're not busy at the minute. Of course you're not interrupting anything, you know we don't fool about on the job." She paused and Nina could faintly hear the obvious disbelief emanating from the phone as Ed continued to speak to the flushed Diedre. "Eddie, where is the trust? And yeah, we can be there in ten minutes." Another pause. "Ya sure boss? Well okay then. Bye."

"What did he say?" Nina asked with a guilty grin as she watched Diedre hang up the phone. She sat up straight on the couch as she waited for the response, her eyes beginning to seek out the various articles of clothing which she had abandoned around the room.

The boss was always impeccable with his timing.

Smirking wickedly as she launched herself at the seated brunette yet again, Diedre forced Nina to throw herself backwards onto the couch and they soon resumed their previous position, "He gave us an hour to 'get ourselves sorted out' before we have to meet him at the docks."

Nina matched her smirk, they really did have the best boss in the world. "I get that he's a genius but how does he always know when we're getting it on? Do you think he has cameras in here?"

Without even glancing around the room, Diedre shrugged. "Probably. I don't care that much. We've done worse for less. Plus if anyone is gonna watch us, it may as well be the boss man. Gotta appreciate how relaxed he is about this though." She gestured to their current position before a thoughtful fown graced her features, "Then again, he did meet us a fetish club so I suppose you need to keep an open mind abou-" Her words were cut off with a sudden moan as she felt Ninas' hands grip her thighs as her hands ghosted across her legs.

At the moan, Nina paused her exploring hands to look Diedre directly in the eyes, "And to think you said that we should try to get in with Dent all those years ago."

"Shut up Echo," she murmured, "you know he would have loved us. I mean, look at the two of us?!"

"Whatever you say, Query. Anyway," she rolled her eyes before taking on a more predatory expression, "I suppose it would be a real shame to waste the boss's time for nothing. C'mere."

Nina smirked as she leaned in for another kiss as her hands started their journey up Diedres' legs once again.

The boss had given them his blessing after all.


End file.
